The End Of Times
by radioChocolate
Summary: An infection hits a sweet little town, causing the citizens to become flesh-eating monsters. Only a few survivors can be spotted in the sea of death... But how long will they have left? Will they work together to survive, or will the pressure fall and destroy them all? Homestuck Zombie AU, there WILL be lots of character death, a little GamTav, and other pairings if you squint.
1. Run, Remember, Fear, Reason, Late

**rC: Hey everyone! I thought I'd start a story, since I don't think I've posted anything here yet... This is a Zombie AU for homestuck. I might post the information later, but I'm not sure if I want to. Anyways, here's the intro for a few of the characters~ If you like it, I just might post more!**

-.-.-.-.-

So this was it. The end of times.

Vriska was calmer than she thought she'd be. Blue eyes scanned the house for her beloved sister; she had to find her. She had just watched her mother, father, and elder sister die, by her own hands at that; she wasn't about to lose Lilian too.

She spotted movement under the table, and quickly ran over to the young child, holding her close.

"We're going to make it out of here. I promise you. Just stay calm, okay? We're going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

The raven-haired teen then helped up the little girl, before she took a breath, and she ran. Oh, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her; determined to save her little sister's life. Despite her efforts, she still wasn't quite fast enough…

"Vriska!" The young girl squeaked as she fell to the floor.

"Lilian! No!" That was the last thing she got to say to her sister, before watching as her head was torn clean off her body.

Tears poured down the teen's cheeks, blurring her vision; but she couldn't stop to mourn. She refused to be weak. She wouldn't die. No, she had to survive this. For Lilian's sake.

And with that, she turned on her heels, and ran.

-.-.-.-.-

Screaming. That was the first thing he remembered. Then blood, and lots of it. He remembered thinking that his brother had gotten into another gang fight, and running up to help. He remembered seeing what appeared to be a walking, rotting corpse. His brother was fighting it off, and told him to run. He remembered not listening, fighting with him, and running. There were lots of them, so many, he was so scared. He remembered worrying for his best friend, for his brother, for everyone. What he didn't remember? How they'd survived.

"Tavros. He's gone. He's not worth it."

"He's still Gamzee. I know he is. He's in there somewhere…" Tavros tied a gag around his best friend's mouth, having kept the undead creature, much to his brother's distaste.

"Fine, but if he kills you, don't say I didn't tell you so…" Rufioh sighed, walking off to sit on a box in the storage they now called their home.

The younger brunet simply rolled his eyes, brushing some of the matted black hair from his dead boyfriend's face, showing his nearly purple-blue dead eyes, before smiling weakly. "You wouldn't kill me… Right Zee…?"

Silence was his only reply.

-.-.-.-.-

Karkat knew fear. It had been something he had lived with since he was very young. He was afraid of the fire that burned the car that killed his parents. He was afraid of the darkness that plagued his dreams. He was afraid of the loneliness that he felt every time another child was adopted.

Despite all this, he had never been as scared as he was the day he first saw _them._

They had taken down all the workers quickly, before going after the children. They ripped the others apart, limb from limb, sending blood everywhere.

His fear paralyzed him. He almost didn't hear his brother yelling his name, almost didn't feel him grabbing his arm, or pulling him away. He didn't even stop to think when they ran, leaving behind everything they had known.

Just when he thought they were safe, more fear was etched into his heart. The fear of losing the only family he had left.

"No, no, you can't be bitten, no…"

"I'm so sorry, KK… But you're on your own now…" He smiled weakly, squeezing his hand gently, "You've got to be brave, for me, okay? Just remember what I taught you... Now run."

Brown eyes blurred with tears, before he let go of his brother's hand.

And then, he ran. As fast as his legs could carry him, the young teen took off across the landscape, and into the forest.

Despite this, he didn't fear the future, or what it would bring for him…

He wasn't allowed to be scared anymore.

-.-.-.-.-

It all happened so fast. One moment, Nepeta was happily curled up in her bed, Pounce curled up in her arms. The next, she was running with said cat close to her chest, and her sister by her side, as screams echoed through her small town. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but what she did know, was that her mother was dead, and she could never go home again.

"…M-Meu…I'm scared…"

"Don't be Nep… We're going to be okay. I promise." The elder squeezed her sister's hand, looking back at her for a second, before turning back to the road ahead.

Then ran like that for hours, until they finally reached the safety of a storage building. The sisters snuck inside, Nepeta holding Pounce close to her, trying to keep silent. It was just then that the cat let out a loud, terrified mew.

"Who's there?!" A brown haired teen came into sight, and took aim at Meulin's face with a gun, and both sisters immediately froze.

Meulin's hands rose above her head, "We mean you no harm…"

"How can I trust you? Give me one good reason not to shoot you right now!"

Suddenly, another, slightly younger teen ran around the corner, before a bright smile crossed his face.

"Nep! You're alive!"

A relieved smile crossed Meulin's face.

"There's your reason."

-.-.-.-.-

He had been late to Soccer that day. John ran as fast as he could to the outdoor group, running into the field already in outfit.

What he saw when he got there was enough to stop his heart. A walking corpse, slowly sauntering towards his best friend, Jade. His jaw fell slack, and he just couldn't seem to utter a warning, as the color drained from his face.

"John? John, are you okay?" His unsuspecting friend questioned, oblivious to the creature slowly walking up behind her.

"J-Jade… B-behind you..." But it was too late for warnings. The creature bit down on her neck, spraying blood across the green grass, and across John's blue uniform. He flashed his friend a sorrowful glance, before taking off towards the forest edge. He was so close to being safe, but the screams, her screams, still echoed in his head.

"…I-I'm so sorry, Jade…"

-.-.-.-.-

**rC: So, that's it for now! Reviews and such are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Oath, Nightmare, Revenge, Life, Shadow

**rC: Hey guys! Next chapter already, whoo! The title of this chapter is actually just the prompt words I used to write them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really excited to get to work on building more groups! :3**

**rC: Anyways, enough of me blah-ing on. On with the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Boom, boom, boom. Her heartbeat pounded in her head as they ran, hand in hand. She was completely at her mercy, running blindly through the town, the screams, the moans. The death.

"Do not let go of my hand, do you hear me? Come on. Keep running." The voice echoed in Terezi's ears, and all she could do was force herself to nod quickly. The voices faced, they paused, and a door slammed behind them.

"Zi?" Kanaya held both her adopted sister's hands, bringing her close. She held on tight, not wanting to let go.

"…Yeah, Aya…?" Blind eyes blinked up at the other teen, her expression fearful, in need of comfort.

"We are going to be okay. I promise you. And we both know that I never break my promises, right?" She smiled softly, before kissing her sister's forehead.

A small broken smile crossed Terezi's face. "…I-I know. I trust you."

The sisters then shared a tight embrace, hearts beating in sync. Silence stretched through the empty school, echoing like thunder, only broken by soft sobs of a terrified young teen.

Terezi could have sworn her sister was crying too.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Two teens stared into each other's eyes. Rose had snuck in the night before, so she could spend the night. You see, Dave had been having troubles with nightmares lately, and couldn't sleep without someone there to protect him. And though no one was allowed to know, they both knew the only one that could protect him would be Rose.

"…Hey Rose?" A whisper escaped his lips, eyes not leaving the other's.

"Yeah Dave?"

He paused for a moment, before smiling a little, "Thanks for everything."

They lay there, silently smiling for a few moments, before a scream echoed through the house. Both jumped up, Dave grabbing the first thing he had, which just happened to be a record, before running out into the living room.

Dave's brother was there, bloody and broken, on the floor, what could only be described as a living corpse standing over him.

Rose screamed.

Dave screamed louder.

The blonde rapper, without thinking, hit the monster over the head with his record, until it stopped moving.

He turned around to Rose, "You okay?"

She merely nodded, looking up at him with terrified eyes. Knowing she was alright, Dave let instinct take over once again, grabbing her hand, and running.

He wasn't going to lose his dream maker. Not today, not ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He had known this would happen. His entire life, he had been waiting. Now it was finally going to happen.

Sollux grabbed his emergency bag, and slung his shotgun over his shoulder. His brother, Mituna, nodded at him, a few bags on his back. Quickly, the door was opened, and both ran out into the streets.

It was a bloodbath. Bodies littered the street, some still moving, as living corpses tore them apart. Some ran, some screamed, some just sat and awaited death. Sollux wouldn't be one of them. He'd survive this. He was ready.

"Help! Please, help!"

The glasses-wearing teen paused at that sound, eyes flickering to the source of the cries. He knew that girl. She was the leader of the cheerleading squad.

She was the reason everyone hated him. She was the reason he had no friends, was an outcast, was a freak. She was the reason he would always be alone.

"Sollux, please, help me!" She cried out, cornered by the monsters, tears in her eyes. She was done for if someone didn't save her.

He paused for a moment, and hope shone in the girl's eyes. She would be saved! Or at least, she thought this, until his shotgun was pointed right at her skull.

"This is for everything."

He pulled the trigger, and ran.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nothingness. She remembered blackness, pain, and faintness. She remembered thinking that this was it, that she was done for.

"No!" A voice pulled her from the darkness, and back up into the light. A hand on hers awoke her senses, and her eyes fluttered open to meet his nearly purple orbs.

"You can't die on me, Fef! Come on! We have to keep going!"

Her legs didn't want to work, and soon, she felt herself being lifted into strong arms, and carried along. A stinging in her arm reminded her of her fate, and her eyes shut tightly once again.

Please, Eridan, don't let me die…

"Eridan, come on, hurry!"

"I'm trying! Equius, Feferi was bit!"

"Get her inside, quickly!"

Voices echoed around her. She recognized them, but couldn't quite put her finger on what they looked like, couldn't even remember their names directly after they had been spoken. Everything was fading…

"Come on, Fef… You can do this… You're strong, you can make it… Please don't leave me…"

A small smile twitched at her lips.

"…Eri…"

And then everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing she saw was the shadow. It lurked behind her friend, taunting and unreal. At first, Joan thought it was just a figment of her imagination.

When the screaming started, she knew it wasn't.

Blood dripped from its teeth, more following behind, taking out the other teens on the playground. Crimson sprayed on the bright green grass, staining it with the color of death. Cries for help echoed in her head, sending her mind into a fearful state of paralysis.

She was frozen to the spot. It took her friend, Dirk, pulling her and almost sending her to the floor to get her to move. When she finally got her legs to work, she ran. Dirk, Roxy, and Jake ran alongside her, towards where they knew they would be safe. She looked around, mentally checking over her friends, checking for injuries. She noticed a slight limp in Jake's running, but thought nothing of it, until she realized that blood was not a stranger's. It was his own.

Jake had been bit.

But, she couldn't rat him out. They were best friends; she couldn't bring herself to do that.

So she merely ran, hoping no one else would notice his limp.

That was her first, and last, mistake.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**rC: So, that's it! **

**rC: Next chapter will be about Vriska and Karkat! Because I really want to start writing about them, heh. And after that I think I'll work on Tavros and his group... Yeah. :3**

**rC: As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Finding comfort in strange places

**rC: The next chapter! Already! Wow. I'm so proud of myself.**

**rC: Anyways, more groups are beginning to form now! And my favorite little sweethearts have met! I'm sorry KK is such a scared little child in this fic, but I promise it'll make sense in the end. **

**rC: Anyways, I'm really proud of this chapter! And I hope y'all enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-

He ran. And ran. And ran.

Karkat didn't know exactly how long he had been running for anymore, he only knew that it had gotten really dark, really fast.

Or, it seemed fast. He could have been running for hours, for all he knew.

The only thing he knew for sure was that his brother would be disappointed in him, as he fell to the floor, tears and blood staining his face, his hands, everything. The dirt scraped along his palms, forcing out small droplets of crimson, though he paid them no mind. He merely crawled into hiding, choking on his tears, feeling the metallic tang in his mouth from all the harsh breathing.

His breath was forced, his lunges felt as if they were about to burst. His chest hurt. His stomach hurt. His hands hurt. Everything hurt.

He just needed to calm down.

After a while, things seemed to be quieting down… The silence stretched through the area, only the rough sound of Karkat's breathing could be heart through the darkness.

Until, that is, something, or someone, tripped over the young teen, causing that panic to come back, ten-fold.

Karkat let out a rather undignified scream, and the stranger pointed her gun at him.

"Stay right where you fucking are!"

"Please don't kill me!"

They stayed like that for a moment; Karkat's eyes wide, the stranger's gun pointed right at his head.

This gave Karkat a moment to look her over. She certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Her long, raven-colored hair few down to her waist, in a messy tangle of previously-straightened curls. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, though they seemed broken, and guarded. Her lips looked as red as blood, as if the crimson liquid had permanently stained them the threatening yet beautiful color.

She looked perfectly terrifying.

As Karkat looked her over, said stranger was doing the same to him. His soft brown eyes had an almost red tint to them, causing him to look more demonic than he should, though the fear hiding there clearly took away all threatening possibilities he had. His short black hair was messy, and very childish, falling into his face as if he had just gotten out of bed.

He was not a threat to her.

Finally, after a moment of assessing the situation, she lowered her gun, and spoke up.

"…I'm sorry." She murmured, tucking her gun in her belt, "…Are you hurt?"

Karkat couldn't force out any words at the moment; he was still in shock. Instead, he merely nodded at the raven-haired girl, still trying to calm down.

She nodded slowly, and offered a hand out to him, to help him to his feet.

"…I'm Vriska." Her voice was much softer now, "And you are…?"

He took her hand, bringing in a deep breath as he stood. "…'m Karkat…"

She smiled softly, clearly less threatening now that she knew she wasn't going to die.

Karkat wanted that smile to stay forever. It seemed so comforting, so safe, like a warm fire on a cold winter's night. He almost shed a tear when it faded away.

"…Ah… Karkat… Well, Karkat, we need to start moving. That little…_event_…will attract the Biters."

Karkat blinked; that wasn't a word he recognized, "Biters?"

"You know…The walking dead." Her voice made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Oh." He had only just met her, but what choice did he have? He didn't want to die. So, he merely nodded.

Besides, what did he have left to lose?

"Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-

It had barely even been a day since the outbreak, but things were already beginning to settle down at the storage. Tavros and Nepeta had spent quite a bit of time together, and after much convincing, Tavros had gotten Nepeta and Meulin to accept that he had a "pet" zombie.

Nepeta and Meulin had brushed out their dark brown hair, and both had cleaned up, now looking much like their normal selves. Nepeta's eyes shined bright green once again as she played with her still-dirty friend, Tavros.

He and his brother had refused to clean up, deciding it was their duty to protect the females of the group as they bathed. Tavros' brown hair was still caked with blood, and crusty to the touch. His brother's was slightly softer, though still sticky with the drying crimson.

Rufioh secretly thought it made him look manlier.

Tavros just thought it was gross. Not that he'd say anything.

Right now, the elders were assigning who would be up to guard at what time.

"So, it's agreed then." Meulin looked to Rufioh, then back down at their plan, "I'll stay up with Tavros until three, and then-"

"I'll take over with Nepeta and you two can sleep." He cut her off, before cracking a small grin.

Meulin rolled her eyes, glaring a little. "Yeah. Right. So, it's a deal then?"

"It's a deal."

Just then, there was a knock on the storage door.

Everyone froze, looking up to the door. Meulin cocked her shotgun, and Rufioh pointed his loaded handgun at the door.

Slowly, the orange-haired teen stalked over to the door, brown eyes fierce. Meulin signaled for Tavros and Nepeta to stay put, before following after him.

The two elder siblings looked at each other, before nodding, and quickly opening the door, pointing their weapons out.

Two terrified teens stood there.

The taller had deep, jade-green eyes, and long, black hair, which fell to mid-back, with bright and dark green highlights dyed in. She was covered in blood, more than anyone they had seen yet. She clearly had fought tooth and nail to keep the other safe. Her stance was clearly protective of the younger, body immediately tense at the sudden danger.

The other's eyes were covered with bright red shades, which hid her nearly white teal eyes. Her hair was short, and a light brown, that shagged into her eyes beneath the glasses. She seemed unaware of the immediate danger, but was still tense, as if expecting something were to happen.

The elder's glance was fearful, and her hand went to the other's shoulder quickly, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Zi. Don't move." Her voice was nearly silent, but she was sure the other had heard it, as she felt her 'sister' tense.

"Who are you?" Rufioh demanded.

"…I am Kanaya. And this is my sister, Terezi. May we please come in? I swear neither of us are infected."

Meulin and Rufioh looked at each other, before Meulin's eyes softened, and she nodded a little.

They both put down their guns, and moved aside.

"Come in." Meulin spoke softly, offering a small smile.

Relief washed over Kanaya's face, and she gently took Terezi's hand, leading her inside, "Thank you, so much…"

They were safe, for now.

-.-.-.-.-

**rC: And that's it!**

**rC: Did y'all like it? I hope so! :3 Please tell me if there are any errors in spelling and such!**

**rC: Reviews are always appreciated! (actually, adored. I love hearing what y'all have to say!)**

**rC: Bye for now!**


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ)

**rC: Oh my goodness guys!**

**rC: I haven't updated this fic in forever!**

**rC: In all honesty, I haven't been writing much of anything, due to a lot of shit going on in my life lately (Including a lot of death...)**

**rC: So! If anyone's still interested in this story, give me a shout? I feel like I should continue it, but I don't see the point if no one cares. **

**rC: So in short, ****_PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY!_**

**rC: I really want to finish this, but if no one cares, I might stop here.**

**rC: Thanks for your cooperation guys! :3**


End file.
